homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101815 - The Simplest Answer is Never Right
04:43 -- angryGardener AG began messaging clownfishCurator CC at 04:43 ---- 04:44 AG: Hey, Kyle, I have big news-ish 04:44 CC: oh hey mike 04:44 CC: i, uh, guess i do too 04:44 CC: you go first though 04:44 AG: Arch contacted me 04:45 AG: So did some guy named Jack 04:45 CC: right, "arch" 04:46 CC: jack is a new one though 04:46 AG: Yeah 04:47 CC: so, what did "arch" say this time? 04:48 AG: Arch asked me if I wanted to play SBURB, and Jack asked if I was one of his coplayers 04:49 CC: oh, all that again 04:50 CC: whoever's running this is getting awfully sophisticated 04:50 CC: pretending to be multiple people now 04:50 AG: Whatever you say 04:51 AG: Personally, I trust Jack 04:51 AG: Arch seems TOO nice 04:52 CC: hmm 04:52 CC: argh, this is getting so complicated 04:53 AG: I know 04:53 AG: But it's okay 04:53 AG: We'll power through it 04:53 AG: together 04:53 AG: Like bros 04:53 CC: sounds like a plan 04:54 CC: we'll get to the bottom of this and find out who's pulling the strings here 04:54 AG: Yeah 04:54 AG: Some company called SKAIANET made this game 04:55 AG: But not a lot is known about them 04:55 CC: wait, so let's recap 04:55 AG: Okay 04:56 CC: we now have two mysterious corporations in the mix 04:56 CC: along with two "players" that are probably the same person 04:56 CC: and 04:56 CC: oh god 04:56 AG: ? 04:56 CC: i forgot that someone was monitoring your chat logs 04:56 CC: i mean definitely not monitoring them hahaha 04:57 AG: Yeah 04:57 AG: Terrifying 04:57 CC: and i couldn't get the bus tickets that i definitely wasn't looking for 04:58 CC: agh, there has to be a way to get you out of this 04:59 AG: ? 05:00 CC: i just can't believe it is all 05:00 CC: i mean forcing you to "confess" to me and everything 05:00 CC: what does this person even want with us? 05:00 CC: or could it be 05:00 AG: I honestly lied to you 05:00 CC: that one of the aliens is behind this 05:00 AG: Aliens? 05:01 CC: yeah 05:01 CC: the ones that your wand is threatening 05:01 AG: The ones that are messing with my magic? 05:01 CC: exactly 05:01 CC: but if they're monitoring our logs, then 05:01 CC: they know 05:01 CC: they know that i've figured it all out 05:01 CC: yes, yes 05:01 CC: this all started after i mentioned my theory for the first time, this has to be it 05:02 CC: and that's why our "players" are contacting us both now 05:02 CC: but what's their endgame? 05:02 AG: I dunno 05:03 AG: have you ever thought 05:03 AG: that maybe 05:04 AG: These are just two random guys, one is a really nice rich douche, the other is a simple middle class citizen that just wants to chill 05:05 CC: what 05:05 CC: why would anyone ever think that 05:05 AG: @_@ 05:05 CC: mike, you're losing your edge here a bit 05:06 AG: I'm sorry, it's just that where I am it's four in the morning 05:06 CC: oh, fair enough then 05:06 CC: you can't think clearly when you're tired 05:07 AG: yeah, or when I'm awake 05:07 CC: ah come on, don't be like that 05:07 CC: gotta believe in yourself, remember? 05:07 AG: Yeah 05:08 CC: anyway, get some rest 05:08 CC: i know you said not to, but 05:08 CC: i'll try contacting this "arch" tomorrow and see what i can find out 05:09 AG: Okay, I'm going to bed 05:09 AG: Later 05:09 CC: alright, good night buddy 05:09 --angryGardener AG stopped messaging clownfishCurator CC at 05:09 -- Category:Kyle Category:Mike